


Meet Cuter II

by ToughPaperRound



Series: First Impressions? [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Alternatively...





	Meet Cuter II

The Circle member is muttering some obnoxious nonsense about Warlock Marks when Magnus realises that he is bragging about having been the miserable worm who killed Elias. A flash of the need for vengeance pulses through Magnus and he raises his full powers to attack the man.

His attack is hampered by the Shadowhunter's constant movement and so it is taking him a little longer to generate the field required.

Suddenly, Magnus is aware of a second attack force at his rear, blocking the door… and then a woosh past his torso heralds a deadly arrow aimed for the Circle Member's thigh. Since he is incapacitated, Magnus is able to send a killing force directly to his attacker's nervous system. He falls to the ground immediately.

"Well done!" comments the would-be assistant.

"More like Medium Rare?" quips Magnus in return, as he spins to face the other.

Alec says, "Uggh! Now we'll have to replace the rug. That was a favourite of mine, as well."


End file.
